


The New World

by niksilver146



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hate to Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksilver146/pseuds/niksilver146
Summary: What happens when Flints secret daughter finds her way to Nassau town. Finds out her father is really a pirate and refuses to go back to her mundane life ...





	1. captain of the walrus

Growing up I never did question my parent’s past, I would ask mother how she learnt such things as gardening, cooking, painting, music. Things her small farming village in Nassau didn’t have to offer. A sad smile would cross her face “in a time, long ago” was always the beginning of her answer.

  
Hidden in the cellar was old paintings, weapons and dresses of such luxury to a normal young woman she would have attacked the dresses putting them on and dancing around the house.  As my mother, would say she was unfortunate to have a daughter that took after her father, the weapons were what I was always drawn to, father would come home from Nassau town with a new dagger, sword or pistol to add to my collection. He spent days teaching me to wield them, to fight and use my small size as an advantage.

  
I always thought my father was a merchant, it wasn’t till I was 18 that I learnt the true identity of my father and what it was he really did…

  
_“You cannot keep me locked away in this farm forever_ “You screamed at your mother, you were determined to make the long ride into Nassau town you were tired of the boring farm life, you hungered for adventure, to go sailing see the world.  
_“Y/n, you are too young to go out into the world, and Nassau town is a dangerous place. I will not allow it”_ Your mother followed you to the stable  
_“I don’t care, I’m 18 well into my woman hood I will not sit around and sew, farm, cook dinner. I know you are planning to marry me off to the preacher’s son. That is not me, I will not do it”_ You untied your horse  
_“Please will you listen to me, there are things you don’t know. You won’t understand. If you go into Nassau now… please just stop. You don’t wont to marry the preacher’s son fine but just come back inside let us talk”_ your mother pleaded  
_“I’m done talking”_ You climbed onto the back of your horse with quick haste towards Nassau town.  
It was a 30-minute ride before you reached town, you slowed your horse and took in the amazing structures and people that filled the streets, so many colours and smells, not all pleasant. Being raised in the farming village you never dreamed such places could exist, your father was always descriptive, you swore he was a poet in a past life but his stories never came close to this. the large buildings, merchants and people littered the streets, the smell of the sea present no matter where you turned. You found a spot to tie up your horse and ventured deeper into the town, you managed to find the docks.  
Your father said he sailed a ship called the Walrus that was where your search would begin, you noticed the difference in men inmost instantly. In the farm town, they were tidy, quiet and polite. Most men here were rude, dirty and had wandering eyes.

After what seemed like hours of searching the beach and being ignored you slumped down in the sand crossing your arms and legs. Dam you thought, you were ready to give up. But not ready to return home and give your mother the apology she thinks she deserves.  A loud cough from behind you and startled your thoughts, you ignored it. Then the cough came again louder then before, you turned to the cougher  
A young muscular man stood behind you. His arms crossed and a smile across his face.“

" _Can I help you?”_ You snapped no intent in hiding the venom in your voice

_“Well, yes and no”_  
“ _That’s not cryptic_ ” you turned back towards the ocean  
_“Look, I heard you asking about the walrus, and around here a young beautiful woman asking for the crew, no one is going to answer you, see we have like a code around here. Angry wives girlfriends whores come looking for the men that did them wrong all the time, we don’t give away the locations of these men”_  
“Excuse me…” you turned towards him  
_“Look, you tell me who you’re after and I’ll see if I can pass on a message”_  
_“You think I’m a whore”_ You stood up and closed the distance between the two of you  
“ _What no… weren’t you listening, you could be a…”_  
“ _Girlfriend or wife”_  
_“Well yes.. look I don’t make the rules.”_  
_“Then who does, cause they are idiots, just cause I’m looking for the walrus doesn’t make me some burned lover”_ you pushed a finger into his chest  
_“I wasn’t implying that”_ he waved your finger off  
_“Well it dam well sounds like it’_  
_“Can you let me finish a sentence”_  
_“No, you called me a whore”_  
_“I didn’t, Christ, it’s just pirate code not to give away the details of crews landings in port, I’m sorry if you took offence okay. I was trying to help”_  
_“Wait, pirate code”_  
_“One of the many we have”_ a small smile spread across his lips  
_“We… is the walrus a pirate ship”_  
“ _Yes… one of the best actually, you didn’t know this yet your parading around the beach asking for the walrus. Are you mental”_ he raised a finger to his temple to exaggerate his point  
_“I think… I…”_ you felt weightless for a second, your father couldn’t be a pirate, he couldn’t be working with pirates he was a good man.  
_“Are you okay, mam”_ the man reached out to steady you his hands firmly on your shoulders  
_“I need to ask you something please give me a straight answer”_  
_“Um… sure’_  
_“James Flint, does he work on the walrus”_  
_“You’re joking right”_  
_“I asked you to give me a straight answer”_  
_“James flint is the captain”_  
_“you’re lying”_ you shoved his hands away  
_“Why would I lie”_  
a man in the distance approached the two of you “ _Billy, I need you. Time foe liaison late… Y/N?”_  
_“Wait gates, you know her?”_ Billy pointed at you screwing his nose up  
you shoved past Billy _“Gates, he just told me my father was the captain of the walrus, a pirate ship”_  
“ _Wait father”_ Billy said in disbelief  
“ _Please tell me it’s not true”_ You asked Gates  
_“Y/n, its… it is_ ” Gates avoided your eyes, he was the only crew member to know of your existence and the only person your father had ever bought home. He was like a second father to you  
_“Wait father_ ” Billy stood in-between you and gates  
_“Yes you baffling idiot my father is James Flint”_  
_“You know what I kind of see it, especially in the rudeness_ ”  Billy glared at you  
_“I am not rude”_ You stood forward almost marking your territory  
_“Mhh, you kind of are”_

  
“ _You called me a whore_ ” you punched his shoulder  
_“Jesus, I didn’t”_  
“ _Look you two shut it_.” Gates yelled probably stopping a fist fight between the two of you _“Billy you have jobs to do go see them done, be back on the ship in 2 hours got it”_  
_“Yes sir”_ Billy gave you one last glare over his shoulder as he walked off  
_“Y/N, I think its best you come with me, your father will not be happy about this"_


	2. crack open the rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just so you know this is based just before they pilot

Gates had welcomed you aboard the Walrus, it was a magnificent ship, everything you imagined it to be. But all that wonder and joy left when you stepped into your father’s study and his face was anything but pleased

 _“What the hell did you think you were doing leaving the farm, coming here”_ Your father yelled at you from his seat at his desk you were sitting across from him trying to avoid his hot angry gaze

_“Me, you’re seriously yelling at me. You’re the one who lied to me about being a pirate my entire life”_

_“I never lied just didn’t tell you”_

_“so that makes it better”_

_“Y/n, I kept you away from this for a reason. It’s a dangerous life. I have enemy’s and you just announced to the entire beach you are my daughter”_

_“I didn’t know you were a murdering, thieving pirate”_ you knew those words hurt him, there was a flicker of pain in his eyes, he lowered his voice

“ _Is that what you think of me” “honestly I don’t know, I have no idea who you are”_

_“I’m your father”_

_“no, you’re a liar”_

Flint slowly rose from his desk “ _If you think so little of me I won’t take up more of your time”_

_“are you sending me back to the farm”_

_“I cannot, like I said I have enemy’s and now they know I have a weakness, a daughter, stay here. On the ship. Sine you have already met Billy I will have him keep watch over you”_ He walked toward the door

 _“I’m not a child”_ _“_

_Then do not act like one. I’m going to see your mother. Do not leave this ship”_

It had been hours since your father left, you hadn’t the stomach to walk back on deck and face the last few men, or Billy. So, you skimmed though the books littering the shelf's and the many captain’s logs. For pirates, they sure did take their accounts seriously.

Heavy footsteps echoed outside the door and stopped. You could see the shadow of the figure peaking in the bottom. They were just standing there. You slammed your book closed and swung the door open

_“It’s rude to just…. Oh, it’s you”_

“ _Yes, it me”_ Billy sassed “ _Look, our cook Randel, he ah… its dinner for the few of us left and since I have to watch you I was…”_

_“Are you trying to ask me if I’m hungry”_

“well, yes, are you” Billy gestured to the bowls in his hands

 _“I could eat”_ you opened the door wider so Billy could enter. He sat down at the desk and placed a bowl across from him

 _“Do you always babble ”_ you asked as you slid into the seat

_“no, trust me. Its new”_ you sat down across from him, he was already inhaling his food. You picked up the spoon and pushed the contents of your bowl around “ _So what is this?”_ “Beef stew… I think” Billy answered with his mouth full _“great”_ you sighed

“ _Just try it. Its good”_

 _“I can see that”_ you pointed at his now almost empty bowl the two of you ate in silence for a few minutes you slowly finished your dinner as Billy walked around the room, studying the books on the shelf's

 _“So why didn’t you eat with the rest of the men”_ A small chuckle came from Billy _“Just Randel, and a few of Silverton’s goons out on the deck. Rather drown then listen to another one of his awful speeches again_ ”

You watched Billy as he turned and lent against the wall, he wasn’t like the other men you had encountered on the beach, he was clean, tidy, well-spoken and treated you like an actual person, not some girl. Not to mention he was a little on the handsome side. You pushed your bowl away and got comfortable in your seat

_“so is that what I am, the weight tied around your legs drowning you”_

_“There you go again taking offence from a joke again”_ Billy ran a hand though his hair

 _“Billy I was kidding”_ you chuckled at how easy it was to agitate him

_“Oh… right… I’m…you know”_

_“Babbling again”_

_“Right”_ Billy scratched the back of his head _“I’ve got some ale, if you… want some”_

_“Never tried it”_

_“Really, well then I will be right back_ ” Billy almost ran out the door a cheeky smile on his lips

“ _god what have I gotten myself into”_ you mumbled a knock pounded on the door _“Billy you don’t have to knock”_

 _“It’s not Billy”_ A ruff man with scars on his face poked his head in the room

 _“So, it would seem_ ” You stood from your seat and crossed your arms, not wanting this man to see any weakness in you

_“So you are the captains secret love child”_

“And you must me… Singleton”

 _“Good guess love, now I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me_ ”

 _“No thanks I’m good”_ you walked around the desk and gestured for him to leave

_“You mistake me, you will answer my questions”_

“ _Or what, I’m your captains daughter, you would be a fool if you even thought of laying a finger on me”_ Singleton lunged forward, before he could get close enough you pulled your had into a fist and swung at him, colliding with his jaw

 _“You bitch_ ” He spat

 _“Singleton, what the fuck are you doing”_ Billy was standing in the door way, a jar of ale in one hand and the other on the hilt of his sword

 _“Just meeting the captain’s daughter”_ Singleton was rubbing the side of his jaw

_“I told you to stay away from her, was that not clear. Cause I could step back and let her teach you a lesson in respect and privacy “_

_“Don’t worry, il be on watch”_

_“Good, all night, or the captain will hear of this”_

Billy slammed the door behind him “ _Are you alright?”_

_“Yeah, that bloody hurt I’ve never actually punched someone before”_

_“Let me have a look”_ Billy placed the ale down and took your hand in his, he ran a thumb over our knuckles and turned your hand over. Looking for any damage. A tingle ran down your spine at the gentleness of his hands

 _“You should be fine, might bruise. Was one hell of a punch_ ”

_“Thanks, father taught me how to fight from a young age, never really done it for real though”_

_“Well, singleton deserved it, fucken numskull coming in here, tell you what he has a death wish”_

_“Billy, can you please not tell my father about this. I just… he will think I’m incapable... or ... ah I don’t know”_

_“Now who’s the babbling fool”_

_“Shut up’_

_“Yeah, okay. I won’t say anything”_ Billy smiled down at you, that’s when you noticed he was still running his thumb over your knuckles

_“you ah, can let my hand go now”_

Billy almost instantly dropped your hand, and you could have sword there was a slight red tinge to his cheeks _“Right… ale, let me my lady teach you its joys, and If you’re lucky I might crack open the rum”_


	3. The Villain In Her Story

_“This taste like…there are no words for how disgusting this is”_   you spat the ale back into the mug, a laugh erupted from Billy as he shook his head

“ _What it does_ ” You screwed your face up and pushed it back towards Billy

 _“You get used to the taste”_ another laugh escaping his lips as he reached for you mug

 _“I don’t think I could ever get used to that_ ” you wiped your tongue on your sleeve trying to get the disgusting taste from your mouth

Billy took a suspicious sip of his ale, and started running his finger along the rim of his mug. _“Can I ask you something?”_ he asked looking down at his ale

_“only if you promise to never fill my cup with that again”_

He smiled still looking down at his mug _“Deal”_

 _“Then ask away Mr.Bones”_ you folded your arms and sat back in your seat

_“The captain… Flint. What’s he like away from this”_

You could see the general interest on Billy’s face. You suppose your father had painted himself as a villain in the story of Nassau, a man not to be fooled with. You saw the obedience, if only quickly. The men fell silent as he exited his study. The way Gates and Billy would do as he said no questions asked. _“You mean when he isn’t raping a pillaging”_

Your father had told you stories of what pirates could do, the horrors they committed. Now when you think about it perhaps he was speaking of his own actions.

 _“Not all of us are like that_ ” Billy said faintly

Billy was an exception you thought. Out of the men he had met so far he was the only one who displayed some sense of honour. _“I guess you’re right… “You_ smiled at him and he returned the smile before looking back down

_“he’s kind, funny. The way he tells stories, I suppose you may have heard him before. He captivates you makes you believe every word he speaks. I used to live for those stories. Suppose some of the stories he used to tell me shouldn’t be spoken to a young girl. Mother hated how… unwomanly I could be”_

_“You and your mother don’t get along?”_ Billy looked up from his ale, capturing your gaze

 _“We do, sometimes. We are just different. She wanted me to marry the local preacher’s son. You know be like her, cook, clean, sit around catering to a husband_ ”

A small smile crept on his lips again, at the thought of you being a house wife “ _You don’t seem like the type to sit around and waiter after her man”_

_“Yeah, I suppose that’s my father’s doing… girls in my village had their mothers as their main influence. My mother tried but I never had the patience to sit still and be dainty. Swords, pistols, chart reading. That was me “_

_“You will fit in fine here”_ Billy leaned back and finished the last of his ale

_“if I stay”_

_“You don’t think he will keep you around”_

_“My father is a complicated man, I wouldn’t even pretend I know what’s going on in his head”_

Billy looked you dead in the eye _“Do you want to stay?”_  
  


==

Flint didn’t even bother knocking, he threw the front door open _“Miranda, where are you”_

Miranda came running from somewhere in the house “ _Where is she, is she okay?”_

_“She’s fine, she never shouldn’t have been in Nassau town anyway. Why the fuck didn’t you stop her”_

Miranda stopped shocked by his words. How could she have stopped you. _“You don’t think I tried, she is her father’s daughter. You in every way. Nothing I could have said or done would have stopped her”_

 _“You didn’t even try did you_ ” Flint turned his back on her, closing the door he just threw open.

_“I did I begged her not to go, she didn’t listen. She never listens to me”_

_“Why did she leave in the first place”_ Flint ran his hands down the door. There was small marking on the frame, the markings where Miranda would mark his daughter’s growth. So even when he was away he could come back and see how far she had come.

_“Why not ask her, she tells you everything. I’m her jailor”_

Flint could hear that Miranda believed her words. Keeping Y/N here was a fight they always had, Miranda was the one enforcing it, making Y/N do things he had raised her to hate. And because of that their daughter began to resent her mother.

 _“I was to mad to speak with her, she was to mad with me, about being a pirate”_ Flint faced Miranda, his secret was out his little girl knew he was a monster. He sunk down on the floor. Miranda sighed and sat down next to her lover. Taking one of his hands gently in hers.  

_“Do you blame her, you painted a picture of yourself in her mind as the respectable, and honourable merchant. You told her stories of the horrors pirates commit to scare her into never venturing to the south.  You raised her to be this strong brave, adventures young woman but you denied her the adventure she needed. Keeping her here was never going to be permanent”_

_“What do I do now, the stupid girl announced to the entire beach she was my child, I can’t send her back here men may follow. If I take her on the ship she loses all hope for a honest life”_

_“Then perhaps you should ask her, instead of me. You always rely on me to be the villain in her story, while you remain her golden father.”_

_“You are not always the villain, it would seem I must play that role now. You didn’t see the way she looked at me, it was like she was disgusted”_

_“She loves you James, more than me I know that for sure. She needs time. And she needs her father to explain, show her this world instead of running away”_

_“I suppose you are right”_ Miranda smiled and placed a loving hand on Flints cheek

_“I’m always right”_

 

_+_

 

Do you want to stay, you hadn’t thought about it yet. Stay with your father, be a pirate.

_“I don’t know, haven’t really seen anything worth staying”_

Billy nodded and looked down at his empty mug, wait you thought, did you just hurt his feelings.  that’s when an idea struck you

_“Alright, Billy give me a reason to stay”_

_“What?”_ Billy asked confused

 _“show me what Nassau has to offer”_ You stood from you seat, grabbing Billy's arm

_“The Capitan said you weren’t allowed off the ship”_

_“Do you always listen to what he says”_

_“Well, yes he’s the captain”_

__

Billy’s face twisted the same way it did in the beach, like you had just asked him if the sky was blue, or the sun was hot.

You grabbed Billy’s hand trying to drag him towards the door as you spoke _“Look just a quick lap around the town, show me what the night life is like then we will be back before anyone notices”_

Billy stomped hard throwing you off balance, he grabbed you stopping you from falling on your face, his arm snaked around your waist, oddly you liked the contact.

  _“Y/N, that’s a bad idea”_

_“If we get caught I’ll say I ran off and you tried to bring me back, come on Billy pleeasssee”_

He sighed and tried to avoid your gaze, you grabbed his face, Giving him your best sad eyes.

_“Half an hour, no more got it”_

_“Great lets go”_

_+_

 

Billy helped you out of the long boat. You had never really been on the sea before but you were finding your bearings fast. Suppose the sea was in your blood.

As you and your body guard approached the lights of the town you could see the nerves and fear spread across Billy’s face. You grabbed his hand stopping him, he turned worried

 _“What is wrong”_ Billy moved so he could see your eyes, his concern disappeared when he saw your cheeky smile

_“Billy, it will be fine. Trust me”_

_“Yeah it’s not you I’m worried about”_ Billy looked around at the empty beach, as if someone might be eavesdropping or hiding in the shadows.   _“Look Y/N I don’t know what your village was like but Nassau”_

 _“If you say is dangerous so help me Billy I will hit you again”_ you lightly shoved him Billy laughed

_“I’m not going to lie it is. Just stay close to me and keep those snappy lips closed”_

_“I’m not snappy”_

_“Oh yes love you are”_ Billy smiled and turned leading the way up the beach, you had to jog a little to keep up with him. _“Don’t need to get into a fight because you couldn’t hold your tongue”_ He laughed over his shoulder

 _“fine I’ll hold my tongue”_ You folded your arms pretending to be insulted, but the small smile on your lips gave you away. Truth was Billy was growing on you.   



	4. I'll Give You The Night

Billy got tense as the two of you approached a loud and crowded building, dunk men paraded the streets and the sounds of pleasure filled the air.

 _“You’re right this is not like the farm”_ you laughed as a man brushed past the two of you to vomit in the street.

 _“Yeah well, the sooner we finish this little tour the sooner we can get back on the ship”_ Billy said in disgust

 _“I take it this isn’t really your idea of a good time”_ You said gesturing at the drunken commotion

_“Not really, don’t see the point in getting so drunk you can’t even take a piss without falling over”_

You nodded _“So ah… why is that, you’re so different from everyone else. It’s almost like you’re…”_

 _“I’m what”_ Billy faced you, crossing his arms. Waiting for an insult.

_“I don’t know, just the way you speak it reminds me of my father, and he wasn’t raised here I get the feeling you weren’t either. Where did you come from Billy”_

_“It’s a long story, but your right I’m not from here”_

You got the feeling Billy didn’t want to dive into his past. You changed the subject a building catching your eye.

_“So… what is that building”_

_“Tavern, men go there get drunk, gamble. Usually end up at the broth…never mind”_

_“The brothel!”_ You said a little too loud Billy raised an eyebrow _“You know what a brothel is?”_

_“just because I lived on a farm doesn’t mean I’m incompetent, I read”_

_“yeah well, come along. We should actually be getting back now”_ Billy grabbed your hand in case something caught your eye and you walked off. As Billy turned he was greeted with a hug from a fellow pirate

 _“Billy_ ” The drunk man yelled embracing him

 _“Logan, enjoying shore leave”_ Billy wafted the man’s breath away

_“Am I ever, off to see my woman. Fuck her good before our captain drags our ass’s back to sea with nothing but cock and guns”_

_“Right”_ Billy said, you noticed the disinterest in his tone. Logan caught sight of you holding Billy’s hand _“Well, William. The saint. Looks like you will be balls deep to”_ Logan placed a proud hand on Billy’s shoulder

 _“Um excuse me”_ Logan pointed between the two of you, Billy realised he still had your hand in his, he dropped it

_“No she’s… were not. Shut up Logan”_

You bit your lip to hold back your laughs _“Don’t worry me lady, he is gentle. Modest. God knows he needs a good fuck”_ Logan gave you a wink

 _“Like he said were not anything he was sim…”_ Before you could finish Billy spoke over the top of you cutting you off, Logan seemed to hit a nerve.

_“Jesus Logan she’s the captain’s daughter”_

_“What… no shit, you fucking the captain’s daughter”_

_“We… you know what see you tomorrow. Y/N lets go”_ Billy stormed off _“Nice meeting you”_  you smiled at Logan before jogging to catch up with Billy

_“He seemed nice”_

_“He’s and idiot”_

_“Someone’s had their modesty poked”_ You poked a finger into Billy’s rib, knowing it would annoy him _._ Billy sighed and carried on walking. No intent on slowing his pace.

_“You’re a pirate isn’t, sex, stealing and sailing in the job description”_

Billy stopped turning to you _“I told you not all of us are like that”_

You lowered your voice _“Billy, have you ever…”_

_“Yes I have. I just have a little more honour and would rather earn a woman’s attention then pay or steal it”_

_“that’s sweet”_

_“Don’t mock me”_

_“I’m not, truthfully”_

_“Okay… can we go back to the ship then”_

_“Lead the way, don’t worry I won’t look at your ass”_

_“Stop it”_

_+_

 

Billy was helping you climb back into the walrus, the ship was quiet he assumed everyone had left or gone to sleep.

Billy grabbed onto your waist and lowered you onto the deck slowly to ensure no loud noise would startle anyone on board of your presence

 _“What part of don’t leave the ship did you not understand”_ Flint was sitting just opposite you and Billy. Billy had a face like a smack ass. He had been caught, and was frozen, his hands still clutched to your waist. You caught your fathers gaze from you to Billy then to where Billy’s hands were placed. You sprung into action before he assumed the worse.

_“I left, Billy came to bring me back. I was bored”_

_“I… um...”_ Billy mumbled but you stood on his foot

 _“Is that true William?”_ Flint asked Billy glanced at the captain then back to you. You could see the fear in his eyes

_“Its true father, Billy was just being a good guy and wanted to bring me back before you noticed I was gone”_

Flint glanced at Billy again _“Find your tongue boy”_

_“i... yes sir, she slipped past me. I should have been keeping a better eye on her I’m sorry”_

Flint took a few paces closer and placed a hand on Billy’s shoulder _“My daughter as innocent as she may look can be a sneaky manipulative young lady. I’m impressed you managed to talk her into coming back”_

_“It wasn’t easy. Truthfully sir”_

_“Well your relived for the night, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow so you should get some rest”_

_“Right… good night captain, Y/N”_ Billy marched off

 _“Night Billy”_ you called after him.  He smiled back at you, a small gesture to say thanks for saving my ass.

 _“You like him”_ Flint grinned and leaned against the railing next to you

_“He’s tolerable”_

_“Right”_

_“What_ ” You hit his arm playfully _“Well any one who has ever tried to tame you my sweet daughter has usually ended up with a fist to the teeth”_

_“Billy’s nice, didn’t have the heart to hurt the poor boy”_

Flint laughed at your comment, you laughed at his laugh. It felt extremely normal, like you didn’t just find out he was a pirate and were standing on a pirate ship, his ship. Flints smile faded _“Come we need to talk”_ he said gesturing for you to follow him, he held his cabin door open

_“So, you saw Nassau”_

_“Some, Billy didn’t really let me see much, and anyone who came near us he pushed away” You_ slumped down in a seat at his desk

_“Sounds like Billy”_

An awkward silence filled the air _“Dad, can you just tell me. What are you going to do with me”_ Flint smiled at took the seat across from _you_

_“I had the same discussion with you mother, we both decided, we can’t do anything. But you can”_

_“Me”_ you said confused

 _“_ _Yes, the way I see it there are two options for you to choose. Go back to the farm. But If you do, you will commit to being a woman. I mean it Y/N, no running off attacking suitors”_

_“I don’t attack them”_

_“You know what I mean, no scaring them off with talk of swords and violence”_

“And the other option”

_“Join me. It’s a life I didn’t want you to have but it would seem no matter what I did I couldn’t keep you away. But know this you join us this life has a cost. Be it blood, sweat, tears, friends you will have and lose all these things. Y/n, don’t make this choose lightly”_

_“Do I have to decide now”_

_“Il give you the night, tomorrow we set sail. You have till then”_

Flint stood, he walked around the desk and kissed the top of your head lightly

_“I’m guessing you would rather I go home, conform, pretend this day never happened”_

He sighed and leaned again the desk next to you

_“When you were a child there was this wild dog that used to roam around our village, it would attack your mother’s chickens, get into the neighbours sheep. One day I had finally had enough and I set out to kill the animal. You stopped me. I think you were about 6. Do you remember what you said”_

_“No”_

_“You said father, please don’t hurt the dog, it doesn’t have a home, it knows nothing else. You were right that animal knew nothing but steal, kill to survive. That is what we must do, what pirates must do. We steal from those who have, those who think they are above us. The crown, the navy’s they were me in that story. They have homes, food, laws, life’s. They seek out to destroy those who seek freedom, away from laws and prejudice,The dog. We take because we must. To survive. I hope that just like that dog, you can see pirates as who they really are, not just he savages the world has pained them to be, who I painted them to be. I know you have seen it in Billy. I hope one day, you can see the good in me”_

_“I’ve always seen the good in you father”_

_“Get some rest we can speak more tomorrow_ ”

With that Flint left you in his cabin, to ponder, to make the biggest decision you would ever have to make.   



	5. I.

4 months later

 

You had taken your father up on his offer, and it was the best decision you ever made. You had seen more of the world the last few months then you had in your entre 18 years of life. Every port, every island or ship the walrus sailed past you ran to the edge of the ship and watch in ore, Billy or Gates would fill you in on the history, or what the place was.

The crew took to you fast, they all welcomed you, except Silverton. He was still sour about your first meeting and took every chance he could to make you feel uncomfortable. Be it putting you down for being a woman or calling you just plain useless. You ignored him, most of the time someone from the crew would tell him to shut it.

You had yet to join the pirates in taking a prize, your father would keep you away from most of the battle, keeping you close to him or “guarding Dufresne  ”.

You were gaining on a new prize, you had been hunting it for a while, your father seemed extremely desperate in finding and taking this ship.

 _“So, what’s the plan”_ You said handing Billy his sword.

_“Captain didn’t run through it with you?”_

_“No, like always no one says anything its like you all can read his mind”_

Billy _chucked “We smoke them out, if that doesn’t work, go in full force. Ships like this usually have a small hiding hole. Guarantee that’s where they will retreat to”_

_“And you just know this”_

_“Yeah after a while it becomes easy to predict what’s going to happen, give me a hand with this”_ Billy pulled his top off and handed you a small bottle

“ _what Is it”_ you turned the small bottle over

 _“Paint, makes us look more, savage. Scares them into surrendering, that way we don’t have to…”_ Billy looked down at his shirt, twisting in in his hands

_“Kill them”_

_“_ _Yeah”_

you poured some of the paint into your hands and gently smeared it across Billy’s cheek _“I know what you do Billy, I know you have killed people, my father has, Logan has, Gates, everyman on this ship has. You don’t have to be gentle with me”_

 _“I guess I just like the way you look at me”_ That infectious smile of Billy’s quickly spread to his lips, before fading as quick as it came.

 _“_ _And how’s that?”_ You ran your hand over his chest smearing the paint

_“Like I’m good”_

You froze and slowly met Billy’s eyes, before you could answer him Gates voice boomed over the ship “MEN, READY TO BOARD”

 _“I can finish this, best get below deck”_ Billy took the small bottle from your hand. His touch lingering a little longer than needed

You and Dufresne sat below deck you could hear the commotion above, it didn’t last long. Like Billy said they can scare them into surrender. As soon as the all clear whistle sounded you ran up deck, Dufresne slowly behind you.

 _“Y/N, come with me”_ Gates said gesturing for you to follow him to the newly taken _prize “I want you to help go through the haul find anything worth selling”_

 _“Sure”_ Finally you got to do something other than watch

 _“And watch out for the men, they sometimes have sticky fingers”_ Gates gave you a suspicious wink

 

*

 

So far you had noted down a few barrels of Tabaco and gun powder, nothing really of great value. It made you wonder why your father was so invested in taking this prize.

As you reached the last of the haul Joshua jumped out at you

 _“Jesus”_ you yelled clutching your chest

“ _HAHA, to easy”_

you laughed and took a glance around at what the men had procured. Nothing much of great value _“have you looked over the entire ship?”_

 _“This door, locked”_ Joshua tapped on the door

_“So break it down”_

_“_ _Oh, didn’t think of that”_ Joshua and a few of the other men managed to break the door down, you entered pistol high just in case a few men were hiding below deck, there was a rather fat man laying impaled on the ground, and standing just above him. Was a young, dark haired blue eyed man.

“ _Hello, He couldn’t handle the thought of what you might do to him”_

You took a step closer, getting a better look at the man. He stepped over the dead body getting extremely close to your pistol

 _“I on the other hand would very much like to join your crew, my names John Silver and I happen to be a very good cook”_ He smiled at you, his smile seemed genuine. But there was a hint of fear behind in

You gave him a small smile back and tucked your pistol into your belt

_“I’m Y/N, you best come with me”_

 

*

 

You walked past Singleton giving another one of his horrible speeches, you didn’t miss the glear he gave you as you and Silver walked past. You spotted Billy

 _“Thank god, over here. Just ignore him. He’s is not the captain”_ You gestured for Silver to follow, he laughed at your comment

 _“Hey, might have just found Randel’s replacement”_ You smiled patting Billy's arm

__

_“_ _Is that right”_

 _“This one, John he wants to join says he can cook”_ you pointed at Silver standing awkwardly behind you. He waved at Billy who ignored him

 _“Well, just listen to that one.”_ Billy nodded towards Singleton

 _“Prick”_ you both said in unison

 _“I’ll leave him with you, have to run numbers by Dufresne_ ” you tuned to silver “ _Good luck”_

Silver smiled at Billy “ _Who is she”_

_“Not yours to gawk at” Billy snapped_

_“I wasn’t, just. Woman pirate. That’s almost unheard of”_

_“Yeah well, I would keep your eyes and hands to yourself, she’s the captain’s daughter”_

 

_*_

 

Gates cornered you in a quite part of the Walrus

_“8 dollars pre-man they won’t be happy Gates”_

_“I know that’s why you are going to tell them”_

_“Me!”_

Gates hand flew over your mouth “ _Yes you. The men like you. They will listen to you”_

_“Not all of them, you know Singleton is out there trying to get the crew to torture that captain, and I know he is doing it just to imagine my father tied to that post”_

_“I know, we need to deal with him. But there is a time and place for such things. I need you to be ”_

_“The one they all hurl shit at cause their unhappy”_

_“You know it won’t come to that, if you’re scared use Billy as a shield, knows the boys large enough”_

_“Fine, I’ll tell them.”_

_“Another thing. Take this bag of potatoes down to Randel”_

_“You know I don’t get paid enough for this”_

_“You don’t get paid”_

_“_ _Exactly”_  


+

You found Randel in the ships kitchen, you helped him stack a few shelf's. Putting off the inevitable fate of telling the crew how much this prize earned. You were finishing off stacking a shelf when you heard Billy’s voice

_“Randel we have taken on a new cook”_

To which Randel’s response was to glare angrily and chop the hell out of some carrots

_“Hey Randel why don’t you come help me with the rest of the shelves”_ Randel slammed his knife into the table and disappeared behind you

 _“Il talk to him”_ You smiled at Billy before following Randle. As you left Billy must have kept his gaze on you for a bit too long. Cause when he looked back at Silver, he had a mischievous look on him face

 _“I get it now”_ Silver proudly folded his arms

_“Get what”_

_“the whole not yours to gawk at. You and her are”_

_“No we aren’t, why does everyone think that”_ Billy scoffed and began walking off

 _“Well it kind of looks like your pining after her”_  


+

You didn’t miss the glint in silvers eyes as the walrus came in to Nassau you imagined it was similar to yours when you first saw it. Silver asked if you could show him around. But Like always you had to have Billy at your side when ever you ventured off the ship. And he had to unload the haul from the latest prize. Which meant you had to.

 _“Are you going to see your mother”_ Billy asked handing you a crate

_“I don’t know, when I told her I was joining the crew she wasn’t happy. I don’t think she wants to see me”_

“ _You’re her daughter, why wouldn’t she?_ ”

_“Billy, can you just not please”_

 the truth was. You thought she hated you. You and your mother had a huge fight when you told her you would be joining your father. She screamed the house down. In the end, she walked away from you. She didn’t even look back when you said goodbye.

 _“Hey”_ Billy took your hand in his _“If I over stepped”_

_“You didn’t. it’s just. My father is a complicated man, my mother is worse, up is down good is bad. No matter what I do I’m doing it's wrong with her”_

Billy’s thumb ran over your knuckles _“I can come with you if you want”_

_“as much as I would like that. It wouldn’t go over well with my mother. You’re a no-good pirate, no matter how good of a man I paint you to be, labels are what matters”_

_“Does she treat Flint that way?”_

_“I think she pretends”_

_“that’s not fair on you”_

_“Tell me about it, let’s just finish unloading this crap, I’m starving”_

Billy laughed and gave you a playful shove.

Flint saw the entire exchange between his daughter and Billy. He knew you two were friends but he didn’t like the friendliness of Billy’s touches

 _“Gates”_ Flint called over his shoulder

_“Yes captain”_

_“Billy, what are his duties while we’re at port”_

_“Well, mostly watching Y/N, I keep them on the same jobs. They seem to take kind to each other”_

_“I’ve noticed”_ Flint gestured in the direction of you and Billy, it just so happened as they looked over Billy was throwing you over his shoulder, dragging you away from the rest of your duties

 _“I’m sure it’s completely platonic”_ Gates chucked nervously

_“does it look that way”_

__

_“She could do worse”_

_“She can do nothing. I won’t allow it”_ Flint snapped

_“Flint permission to speak as a friend not quarter master”_

_“Fine”_

_“She’s a woman, not a child. I’ve seen that girl grow from a small child to the woman she is today and I think you know very well, if you say no it will only make her want what you are denying her more”_

Flint sighed. He turned from Gates, and looked back to where you and Billy once stood moments ago

_“I want Billy to accompany me to see Guthrie”_

_“Just Billy?”_

_“Yes, get Y/N to help with the books, she’s good with numbers and sweet talking”_

 

 

+

 

Billy threw on his jacket and followed Gates

_“Wait me and the captain, no Y/N”_

_“Correct, I need her here_ ”

Billy stopped in his tracks. He had never truly been alone with the captain before. Not without Y/N by his side. Truthfully, he had grown used to the two of them doing things together, _“For what?_ ”

_“Billy believe it or not she is a valued member of the crew”_

_“I didn’t mean it like that. I know she’s important its just. Why can’t she come”_

_“She’s got paper work”_

_“He never listens to me”_

_“Nonsense you are a highly-valued member of the crew”_  


 

+

 

Gates found you flipping through the journals. Dufresne  was going over the bank and you oversaw getting everything from the beach to Guthrie’s warehouse.

 _“So did he go peacefully?”_ you laughed noticing the worried look on Gates face.

 _“How’d you think”_ Gates gave Dufresne a look that meant be else where

 _“I have some other accounts to settle”_ Dufresne got up and quickly scurried from the room.

You continued flicking through the journal in your hands _“Why did he ask for Billy, he usually takes you or me?”_ you asked without looking up

 _“I don’t know”_ you noticed a weird tone in Gates voice like he was hiding something

 _“Gates, what aren’t you telling me”_ you looked up to meet his eyes

_“Alright, I’m going to ask you something be honest”_

“ _Shit this seems serious”_ you pulled out a set next to the man

_“Your father noticed, you get along with the crew. Really well actually”_

_“Yeah, they’re good guys”_

_“But one in particular. Means more than the others”_ there was that weird tone again

_“What”_

_“I’ll be blunt, are you and Billy”_ the raise of his eye brow and the fact his voice went up a few octaves made his point clear. He thinks you and Billy are together

_“No. god no why does father. Oh shit. Billy dead isn’t he”_

_“No, if he has the same reaction I think he will be fine”_

_“Gates, there is nothing between me and Billy”_  


 

+

 

Billy and Flint had arrived at Richard Guthrie’s, he didn’t know they were coming. And they were now standing in an odd waiting area.

 _“Billy, what does the crew think of Y/n”_ Flint spoke up, breaking the awkward silence

_“Pardon sir”_

_“Y/N, I know the didn’t take to kindly to her first coming aboard, but now”_

_“They like her. She’s proven her worth. She’s, smart, funny, knows her way around the books, great with her hands”_ Billy smiled as he finished.

 _“Her hands. How so”_ Flint took an angry step forward

_“Um, I needed stitches a few weeks ago, she patched me up”_

_“And that’s all her hands have been doing”_

_“What else would they be doing”_

_“Billy are you and my daughter fuc”_

Before Flint could finish Richard swung the doors open “What the hell are you doing here?”

The meeting with Richard Guthrie went exactly as Gates said, Flint would ask, Richard would say no and now they had a half dead Richard Guthrie in their long boat. And flint didn’t seem to care.  Billy did it was his fault Guthrie was shot, the bullet came from the gun her grabbed. Out of all the bad outcomes that could come from this meeting with Richard one thought kept playing over in his mind, what will Y/N think.

When Billy looked over at flint he was removing Richards clothes and jewellery

“ _What are you doing?”_

_“I don’t think any of the men have meet him face to face.  We will need to find a safe place to sash him before he comes to and starts talking. In the meantime, I simply don’t want his clothes giving him away”_

_“You are going to pretend that isn’t Richard Guthrie”_ What was it with the Flints Billy thought. They do and ask the stupidest things sometimes

_“Soon word of Guthrie’s arrest will hit the customs houses of Charleston network, eventually Boston. Sooner than later Nassau will not be able to sell to any legitimate market in the Americas. I don’t want the men panicked about that when I need them focused on the Urca”_

_“Jesus, can you hear yourself, you spent months lying to us about what it is we are hunting. And now when it’s clear we can’t possibly succeed. You want to keep lying. I’m sitting here working myself up because I was supposed to stop you. Gates asked me to restrain you. And all I keep thinking is how am I going to explain this to Y/n. what is she going to think of this situation. You should be doing that she is your daughter, yet you seem to always forget about it. I’m the one picking her up over and over again I’m the one teacher her how to be in this world not you.”_

_“Do not speak to me of how I should treat my own daughter”_

_“You know what maybe singleton is right, maybe it’s time we made a change”_

Flint stood, Billy pulled his dagger from his belt

_“Think carefully, what lies ahead singleton cannot see you through”_

_“And what is that”_  


+

 

Singleton had called a vote he wanted to be pointed captain. He made no attempt in letting you know what he would do to you and your father once he was captain. And it scared you . as far as you could tell he had the votes. Your father has been taking small prizes. The crew was underpaid and restless. Singleton played on this worming his way into the crews mind. Manipulating them into believing his lies.

 _“He can’t do this right? “_ you said pulling on Gate’s sleeve _“Oh yes sweetheart he can”_

_“We can stop this right?”_

_“There back. And I hope so”_

You caught sight of your father he looked tired and definitely not in the mood for this. Billy followed him over the side shortly after, his face similar. Gates had expressed his concerns and the warning he gave Billy to you. From the looks of it, he was right.

 _“Hey, how did it go?”_ You asked Billy

 _“Bad. Look Y/n I need to talk to you”_ he said trying to usher you away from the crowd

_“I actually need to talk to you as well”_

“ _There’s this thing I keep thinking an I need to tell you about it cause its starting to drive me insane”_

 _“_ _Yeah sure”_ the crews talking slowly faded and the echo of heavy footsteps crept closer

 _“Later”_ you whispered to Billy as Flint made his way towards Singleton

_“Y/N I need to tell you before you hear this”_

_“Billy, now isn’t the time”_

_“Just take everything half assed do you understand”_

_“Okay. Fine”_

You turned your attention back to your father who was making a speech

_“you and I have been on the trail of a prize so rich, it could upset the very nature of our world. And for that reason, I felt it necessary to keep it secret. I didn't trust you. And that was my mistake. Right now, I would like to tell you that that prize is within our grasp and we are close. Someone on this crew discovered my plans and tore from this log the very page necessary to discover that prize. Stole it for their own gain. Stole it from us. And then stoked your resentment to cover his crime and make himself your captain”_ Fint pointed at Singleton

 _“_ _What? I don't know what he's talking about. “_

Gate stood forward “That's a very serious accusation, Captain. Thievery is punishable by death. As is a false accusal of the same. Then, as per the articles, the accused has a choice. He can submit to a trial”

 _“With who as judge? You? No. No fucking way. “_ _Singleton spat at Gates feet_

 _“Then swords.”_   Flint said getting a nod of approval from the crew

 _“Perhaps it's better this way. Be rid of you once and for all.”_ Singleton laughed. You went to walk forward but Billy grabbed you, pulling you back away from the crowd

_“Billy, let me go. He cant do this”_

Billy placed his hands on either side of your face. Forcing you to look him in the eye “Y/N, you can’t intervene do you understand. If you get in the way. If you try and speak out. You will get hurt and there is no way I can stop it”

_“But”_

_“no buts can you please, keep that smart-ass mouth of yours closed and just, watch”_

_“Watch my father get cut down”_ You almost yelled, Billy shushed you

 _“If this goes the way I think it will. He won’t lose, and my thinking is always right, I told you. The longer you are a part of this world the easier it is to predict how things will go” “How can you be sure”_ Your eyes fell from Billy’s to the ground. But his hand found your chin, forcing you to look at him again.

_“Because, I’m promising you. And I won’t break it”_

_“Okay, I believe you”_

You and Billy re-joined Gates, you had Billy’s hand in one, the other was wrapped around his arm

 _“Don’t look away, as hard as it may be don’t looks away”_ Gates said

Singleton and your father began swinging. They both got a few good punches in. noting to intense. But as soon as you thought that Singletons sword slashed across your father’s chest, and you couldn’t help but let out a small whimper. Billy noticed and squeezed you hand

Flint regained his composure, they both walked in a circle. A smug look on Singletons face that made you sick. Swords were flying again, the cling of metal. You squeezed Billy tight every swing every clang of metal making your heart leap from your chest.

Singleton managed to Pin your father to a post both of them fighting for dominance. Flint knocked Singleton away. You looked up at Billy who smiled back. He wasn’t going to loose

But again, as soon as the fight looked in Flints favour he fell to the ground scrambling away. Singleton was on top of him.

_“I can’t “_ you managed to say, fighting to get free from Billy grasp you ran away from the fight, disappearing into the ship

Flint had won the fight. He retrieved a page off Singleton and held it out to Billy. He opened it, it was blank. His throat closed up and he felt weightless. If he said the page was blank the men would turn on Flint. They would kill him. Then that question rattled around in his head again, he hated it. Why couldn’t she just shut up for once and listen to him What Would Y/N think

Billy cleared his throat _“It’s the stolen page_ ”


End file.
